


Officially Matchmakered

by DarkHell616



Series: RSVP [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Dates, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Family, Holidays, Matchmaking, Meet the Family, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Romance, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHell616/pseuds/DarkHell616
Summary: Things continue to progress since that kiss on Halloween night.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: RSVP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980949
Kudos: 13





	Officially Matchmakered

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final part to the RSVP series.

“There you are.”

“I’m so sorry, I got-”

“Caught up at work, I know.”

I smiled as he neared, red nosed and air puffing out in wisps between us as he stood before me looking frazzled and more dark-eyed than usual.

“Don’t fret it,” I said softly, resting my hands on his shoulders as I leaned in, “I don’t mind you being late on our first non-holiday based date.”

He stalled for a moment as he registered my playful tone and realised that I wasn’t mad then leaned the rest of the way to meet me in the middle, our cold lips meeting in a numbed kiss neither of us could feel.

Things had progressed well since Halloween, which had come and gone far too quickly for either of our liking.

Luckily, he’d managed to stay home for the holiday, so we wound up having a fun night of movie watching and costume admiring while having a blast playing up to our own costume’s roles as we gave out treats.

I’m not entirely sure who enjoyed it more, the kids or us.

Many pictures were taken that night and I found myself flicking through my phone during down times and smiling at my favourite ones, repeatedly vowing to myself that I would get one printed and framed someday.

There was no awkward tension after that first night.

No horror stories of shame and embarrassment, which had honestly surprised me.

I’d anticipated at least one of us feeling that things had gone too far too quickly, but neither of us brought up any doubts and we arranged to meet up more often.

Even when we weren’t meeting up, we were talking on the phone, a miracle considering that Spence really wasn’t a fan of technology and only used it when having to need to.

Time sped by quickly and soon we found ourselves at Christmas.

I invited Spencer to spend it with me and my family, warning him to not expect the Hallmark kind of family gathering and to instead expect something that more involved us eating off our laps in armchairs or the couch, wearing Christmas hats while poking fun at one another.

Which was exactly what we got and I was the main target, mostly because it was a new situation for my family to have me bringing someone home.

I helped my dad in the kitchen while my mum talked enthusiastically to Spencer about her book blog and my younger brother had him wrangled into a long discussion about Star Wars.

Despite his initial nerves, Spencer seemed to enjoy his day with my family and they really took to him, which was the best outcome that I could ask for.

I was lucky in regard to my family, they would practically adopt anyone into our circle as long as we were happy and they treated everyone with common decency.

He left early on Boxing Day to visit his mother and I stayed home, both of us agreeing to ease into my first visit as opposed to a sudden drop in after barely two months of dating.

For the fortune of many, the New Year proved to be free of serial killers needing to be caught and we managed to spend our first intimate night together, running in the turn of the year with a new level of relationship.

We had intended to have a quiet New Year’s Eve in, but Derek had invited the BAU and their plus ones over and we couldn’t refuse a chance to meet up with the others for a catch-up that wasn’t about the latest crime spree.

As Spencer didn’t like to drive and I couldn’t, we packed ourselves into the overcrowded public transport and mingled with interestingly dressed strangers to get to Derek’s place.

It took a while and we regretted accepting the invitation the longer we were on there, but once we arrived and the night got swinging then that regret dwindled away.

We cheered in the New Year, shared another drink and then gradually left, JJ and Will leaving first to relieve their babysitter of their duty, followed by David and then Hotch, who we hitched a ride with to save ourselves a longer journey of buzzed public transportation.

By the time we got to Spencer’s, our buzz had died down and we were coherent enough to make it up the stairs and agree that it we were both in the mood for a little bit more celebration before sleep.

The next morning we had a lie-in, my head resting on his chest with his hand rested above my hip as we both dozed in and out, regaining energy from the hectic holiday season.

“This is nice,” I mumbled, my eyes closed as my fingers traced circles on his stomach.

He only let out a content little hum in response that sounded like he was dozing off again.

“You know,” I started after a moment of silence, “we haven’t been on a non-holiday based date.”

Spencer’s hand stopped moving on my side and I tilted my head up to catch him opening his eyes to look down at me.

“You’re right, I hadn’t realised.”

“Me neither until just now, we’ve been so caught up in the festive season that I guess we never thought about it.”

“It’s not a surprise if you think about it, it’s already stressful enough if you think about those who live with seasonal affective disorder but around sixty-nine percent of people who celebrate Christmas feel stressed and over forty percent of them say they’d rather skip the day altogether to avoid family expectations, the pressure of gift giving and further money issues, it’s not much fun for anyone until you finally get a chance to relax.”

I snickered and shifted around to lie on my stomach, my arm resting on his chest while I propped my head on top of my wrist.

“And here I thought you liked Christmas.”

“I do, I would rather celebrate Christmas than go to a beach in the summer, especially when one in ten don’t meet water standards for bacteria and they get crowded so quickly by people who think it’s okay to leave their litter everywhere, that’s not even going into the amount of people who urinate in the ocean,” he physically shuddered, making me laugh.

“You know, I love it when you give me facts,” I smiled, “but somehow it’s even sexier when we’re naked.”

He flustered a little but still smiled, looking adorable, alluring and impossible to resist.

Doing our best to avoid the gradually fading morning breath until we could be bothered to get up for the day, we had some more fun and then decided on a day to have a non-festive date.

Fortunately, the park was hosting a market from the evening of the third Friday of January to the Sunday and so we decided to meet up after work to have a wander and indulge in some non-stressful wandering.

Thus bringing us back to Spencer being late.

“I really am sorry though.”

I shook my head and turned away, grabbing his hand in my gloved one and lacing our fingers, sharing my barely there heat.

“You can make it up to me by buying some churros to snack on.”

“I think I can stretch that far.”

I laughed and rolled my eyes, tightening my grip on his hand as we started to walk through the thin crowd.

Hopefully, we’d find something nice to buy the Morgans as a thank you for bringing us both together.


End file.
